Phishing attacks can steal personal identity data and financial account credentials from unsuspecting users. Phishers send spoofed emails with links that lead the users to unsafe websites. The unsafe website may either be designed to trick users into divulging financial data such as credit card numbers, account usernames, passwords and social security numbers or they may be designed to download malicious code onto the user's machine that captures the personal information directly. Phishing emails are hard to identify since phishers take pains to make their emails appear genuine. The emails often closely mimic recognizable emails sent out routinely by legitimate organizations such as banks, credit card companies, and the like. These emails often convince users to select links included within the email which lead the user to divulging their personal information.